


Art: Collision Course

by LFB72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Art, Childhood Trauma, Embarrassment, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: Art inspired by the Merlin Holidays fic - Falling for you.Adult Arthur is invited ice skating but hates the very thought due to a traumatic incident when he was eight:'What he didn't expect was to have the flailing boy next to him fall over and accidentally give Arthur a massive shove as he fell. Instead of falling over as well, Arthur got a taste of speed skating. He somehow stayed upright as he shot across the ice and then cannoned into the group of skaters in the centre of the rink who had continued skating prettily after taking part in the competition.





	Art: Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288567) by [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011). 



> To the lovely Bunnysworld, I'm sorry, but I could not help but be inspired by such a lovey fun story! Special thanks to the mystery author who did such a great job

[ ](https://imgur.com/l3VkxIt)

 

When he was eight Arthur had put on the hired boots and stepped out onto the ice, expecting it all to be as easy.

What he didn’t expect was to have the flailing boy next to him fall over and accidently give Arthur a massive shove as he fell.  Instead of falling over as well, Arthur got a taste of speed skating.  He somehow stayed upright as he shot across the ice and then cannoned into the group of skaters in the centre of the rink who had continued skating prettily after taking part in the competition.

There was shouting.  There were tears.  There were a lot of very sharp skates all around Arthur (who was by then face down on the ice with a bloody nose) and he seriously thought he was about to lose several fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like what you saw and please check out the wonderful fic that inspired it! The mystery author does not specifically stipulate that it is Merlin who caused Arthur's accident but in my head it is...destiny and all that.


End file.
